Los nuevos dioses
by Lechuza17
Summary: Que pasa cuando alguien mata a un dios. Libertad? Miedo? Esperanza? Bueno, esta es una historia se crea nuevos dioses que buscan vivir a su manera el día a día.
1. El despertar

**Los nuevos dioses.**

 **El despertar**

Como nace un dios, algunos dicen que nacen antes que todos nosotros, que son criaturas más avanzadas a los humanos o simplemente que no existen. Pero nadie ha pensado que el nacimiento de un dios o dioses significaría la muerte para un pueblo.

En un círculo rodeado de personas que se encontraba sobre símbolos diferente. El tipo que se encontraba sobre una mano de seis dedos era Stanford pines, que tenía la misma peculiaridad del símbolo. Ya que tenía seis dedos en cada mano junto a ser reconocido como un genio y investigador de lo paranormal. A su lado estaba su gemelo Stanley que no tenía ninguna mutación, pero era conocido por todo el pueblo como un estafador y se encontraba sobre el símbolo de su fest. A su lado el que sujetaba la mano de Stanley era su trabajador de confianza Soos, conocido como por los pines como una persona muy amable aunque torpe, el se encontraba sobre el símbolo de pregunta que tenía su playera verde oscuro. que también sujetaba la mano de su compañera de trabajo en la cabaña del misterio llamada Wendy, una chica relajada y temeraria, ella se encontraba sobre un símbolo de hielo. A su lado estaba el nieto de lo los gemelos Stan. Dipper un chico que como su tío Ford le fascinaba investigar lo paranormal pero el tenía una cicatriz que parecía a la constelación de la osa mayor, y se encontraba sobre el mismo símbolo que tenía en su frente. El que sujetaba la mano de Dipper era el viejo amigo de su tío Stanford y llamado en el pueblo como "el viejo Mcgucket" o el loco del pueblo, pero se encontraba sobre un símbolo de lentes, alusión a su inteligencia con las máquinas. Mcgucket sostenía la mano de la única hija de la familia más rica y poderosa del país, los noroeste, ella era el símbolo de la llama usando un suéter con ese animal. Ella sujetaba la mano de la gemela de Dipper que se llama Mabel, la chica más alegre y amistosa que se podía encontrar, ella llevaba un suéter de una estrella fugas, con el mismo símbolo en el que se encontraba, a la vez sujetaba la mano de su ex enemigo de su hermano. Gideon una persona egoísta y algo obsesiva a tener el poder y a Mabel. Y al final un chico de aspecto gótico llamado robbie, un músico amigo de Wendy y con efecto de una pócima de amor que él desconoce que tomó. Y cerrando el círculo tomando la mano de Stanford. En el centro se encontraba un dibujo de un triángulo con un solo ojo, sombrero de copa y un moño llamado Bill Cipher.

— Tío Ford estas seguro de esto. — Hablaba Dipper que se iluminaba pero viendo que nada pasaba.

— Si, solo tenemos que esperar que Bill este cerca y será eliminado.

— Claro, solo si el genio no se le ocurre construir otro artefacto del apocalipsis. — Hablaba el hermano gemelo de Stanford con una notable molestia de estar alado de su hermano.

El hermano de Stan abría la boca pero se detuvo cuando vio que Bill Cipher se asomaba en el hueco que se encontraba en la pirámide donde vivía.

— Sabes amigo siempre e creído que esos idiotas sabría cómo distraerme por más tiempo. Pero en fin, no muchos piensan bien sus planes.

No paraba de hablar Bill mientras veía a todos reunidos en el círculo mientras que otros salían corriendo lo más rápido que podía de la pirámide de Bill.

— Rápido, no se suelte sin importar lo que pase. — Hablaba Stanford con preocupación y rápido, para lo que faltaba de sujetarse de la mano lo hiciera.

Bill estiraba su mano intentando tener a cualquiera que no estaba sujetándose de las manos pero sin lográndolo ya que cuando estaba cerca de Wendy se sujetó de los demás haciendo que se iluminara, mientras que Bill intento sujetarlo su brazo izquierdo fue destruido haciendo que diera un gran grito abriendo su ojo como una boca con colmillos.

Todos los que estaban dentro del circulo miraba como Bill gritaba de dolor mientras que salía relámpagos azules de donde estaba su brazo. Cada vez se iluminaba más cada uno, mientras que Bill recuperaba el brazo que no tenía. Cuando se dio vuelta vio que todos se iluminaba y se creaba una agujero en medio de todos al darse cuenta Bill intentaba salir lo más rápido que podía pero siendo arrastrado por un viento que venia del círculo.

— No, no, no puede terminar así. — Gritaba Bill con toda sus fuerza e intentando sujetarse de la parte de donde estaba destruida la pared, y al no lograrlo encaja sus manos dentro del suelo pero siendo arrastrado del suelo lentamente. — Vamos 6 dedos, que te parece si asemos otro trato de dejarte vivir a ti y a tu familia en este mundo.

Stanford solo se sujetaba más fuerte de la mano de su hermano y de Robbie mientras cerraba los ojos. Al ver Bill que no funciono volvió a hablar pero dirigiéndose a Pacifica.

— Hey, llama que te parece si vives en un mundo lleno de riquezas con tu familia.

— Cállate, ya no soy así. — Gritaba pacifica con ira pero Bill volvió a hablar a Pacifica.

— Que te pares si cambio la actitud de tus padres.

No decía nada Pacifica y tan solo miraba a Bill con odio. Al saber que Pacifica no se dejaría convencer se fue con Gideon.

— Hey, que te pares si te doy el mundo, clarividente. Tendrías todo lo que quisiera sin que se nieguen.

— Cállate no te dejare convencerme.

— Vamos alguien erudito, corazón, hielo, pino, Mabel. No olvides que te di tu mundo perfecto donde nada puede salir mal.

Nadie decía nada mientras que Bill seguía siendo arrastrado. Se intentaba sujetar lo más fuerte que podía e intentando escapar arrastrándose lo más lejos que podía pero sin mucho éxito.

Cuando Bill entro al círculo del medio se creaba una barrera de color negro que se reducía el tamaño hasta que toco a Bill. Cambiándose de color negro haciendo que gritara como la última vez pero sin que abriera su ojo como una boca. Se trasformaba de diferente aspecto pero conservando su forma triangular.

— Hey… Stanley, no crees que tu hermano quiere aceptar el trato, solo míralo apenas se puede resistir. —Stanley miraba a su gemelo que cerraba los ojos y dándose cuenta de que se aferraba fuerte de su mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Bill Stanford abría los ojos. mientras que en el domo de Bill se creaba otra capa de color rojo y reduciendo el tamaño.

— Stanley es mentira. No le creas en sus mentiras.

— O tal vez quiere llevarse el crédito de quien salvo el pueblo o el mundo.

— Eso no es verdad. Te digo la verdad.

— Claro por ahora como él están de guerra. — Otra capa de energía tocaba a Bill haciendo que gritara de dolor.

— Ese es tu plan, apartar a tu familia como siempre y estar arriba de todos.

— Stanley, créeme ustedes son lo más importante para mi.

— Seguro, pero no tanto como sus diarios. — Hablaba Bill interrumpiendo a Ford mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Stanley no lo hagas. No sé qué pueda pasar estando muy cerca de…

Stanley Solo ignoro a su hermano soltándose de él y después le dio un golpe a su estómago asiendo que se doblara del dolor, pero recuperándose rápidamente y dándole un golpe en la mandíbula.

— Ya vasta, no tenemos tiempo para esta estupidez.

— Si me hubieras echo caso de quemar esos malditos diario desde el principio no estaríamos aquí- — Se levantaba Stanley y arrojando un gancho derecho a su hermano haciendo que terminara fuera del círculo. Se detenía de momento la el domo de energía de donde estaba Bill, pero sin desaparecer.

— Rápido tenemos que ir por Stanford. — Hablaba Mabel intentado zafarse.

— No lo hagas. Aun Bill está atrapado, y no sabemos que pasara si uno más sale. Solo tenemos que esperar que despierte, no creo tarde en despertar.

Algunos que se encontraba en el círculo solo miraban a Stanford y de vez en cuando veía a Bill que se recuperaba pero tenía aun una forma de tridimensional pero color negro a excepción de su ojo. Se levantaba Bill golpeando el domo asiendo que vibrará la fortaleza y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio todos que estaba en el círculo.

— Oh, no esto no es bueno. — Dipper veía como Bill golpeaba el domo y empezaba hacer pequeñas grietas. — Vamos, tío Ford. Despierta.

Cuando todos escucharon a Dipper gritar todos los demás gritaba. Después de que todo gritaban Stanford abría los ojos pero aun intentando recupera la coordinación de su cuerpo.

— Ponte de pie, vamos. Ponte de pie o esto terminara muy mal.

Stanford se ponía de pie pero tambaleándose mientras que Bill golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el domo haciendo que empezara a caer. Al estar cerca del círculo tomaba la mano de su hermano mientras que Stanford la tomaba con desagrado, pero antes Bill había roto una parte de domo lo suficientemente grande para sacar su mano y sujetar a Robbie.

Cuando intento Bill llevarse a Robbie, Stanford logro tomar la mano haciendo que todos se iluminara incluyendo a Bill. Al rodearlo empezaba a gritar pero no se volvía a crear una nueva barrera haciendo que todos gritaran con toda sus fuerzas que podían. Sacando chispas del domo destrozado, dañándolo a Bill mientras empezaba a cambia a otra forma donde era solo una forma de piedra y afectando a los demás primero a Robbie iluminándolo de color rojo que Bill pero sin que se viera como Bill, pero espera a desaparecer su pie derecho como Parte Bill que se desmoronaba como si fuerza simple oxido sus cuerpo junto con el mismo color. Al verlos veía que algunos más empezaba a iluminarse del mismo color que Robbie y Bill. Como Wendy que el color dorado se había desaparearía cambiado a rojo exceptuando su cabeza, la mitad de Soos era de color rojo, Mcgucket estaba cubierto del mismo color Menos sus piernas. Mientras que el mismos color empezaba a afectar a Dipper volviendo su mano de otro color y empezando a crecer.

Se creaba otra capa de energía tocando a Bill como a los demás haciendo que gritara y seguido de una gran explosión. En las ruinas del pueblo de Gravity falls se levantaba Stanford lleno de tierra y algunos rasguño en la cara aturdido, cuando logró recuperar su equilibrio miraba a todas partes.

— Niños. — Lo decía Ford en un susurro y saliendo a buscar donde estaba sus nietos. — Niños, donde están. — Gritaba mientras corría hasta que escucho quejidos apenas audibles. Al ir a una pila de escombros empezaba a quitar piedras descubriendo el rostro Dipper. Al verlo Ford se lleno de felicidad y siguió moviendo las piedras más rápido, cuando logró despejar una zona suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar Dipper, el recobro el conocimiento.

— Dipper, estas bien. — Habla Ford con notable alegría.

— Tío, Ford. Que... Que pasó. — Hablaba Dipper casi en un susurro.

— Tranquilo, te sacaré pronto.

— Tío, no siento mi cuerpo.

Removía más escombros de Dipper pudiendo sacarlo junto con un poco de ayuda de Dipper. Cuando salió la mitad de su cuerpo afuera, Ford se quedaba sin decir nada, ya que veía que su nieto no tenía su brazo izquierdo y el no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— Tío, ganamos. Le ganamos a Bill.

Hablaba Dipper con una voz audible pero escuchándose agotado y solo Stanford permanecía callado mientras rompía un pedazo de su gabardina y asiendo un torniquete en el muñón de su brazo. Lo cargaba en su brazos y buscando a quien más podía encontrar.

— Ma... Mabel. Donde está, tío. — Balbuceaba Dipper la primera parte una y otra vez, hasta que recuperó de momento la lucidez.

Se intentaba bajar pero deteniéndose cuando vio que todo el pueblo se encontraba más en ruinas de lo que recordaba ya que ningún edificio permanecía en pie y solo algunas columnas permanecía en pie junto con un olor de cenizas y combustible.

Stanford corría lo más rápido que podía intentando encontrar a alguien más hasta que empezaba a escuchar el ruido de uno helicópteros seguido de haces luces que pasaba sobre de ellos y de las ruinas. Mientras que uno se enfocaba en Stanford y en Dipper, en pocos Segundo se abría la puerta y bajando por cuerdas agentes con la insignia de investigación paranormal y de la USSS. Apuntándoles con fusiles automáticos. En lo alto alguien hablaba por medio de un altavoz.

— No se muevan, están arrestados por sospecha de múltiples homicidios y terrorismo.

Stanford miraba de un lado a otro viendo como podía escapar solo dándose cuenta de que no podía ser nada y sabían que si se dejaba capturar nunca saldría por los cargos.

— Baje al niño al suelo. Despacio.

Hablaba de nuevo la persona que estaba en el helicóptero pero Stanford no hacia caso a ninguna de sus instrucciones, mientras que Dipper solo podía ver lo que pasaba. Al ver que Stanford no hacia caso a ninguna orden empezaron a caminar los agentes de manera sincronizada sin dejarlo de apuntar.

Cada vez que se acercaba Dipper empezó a entrar en pánico y cuando llegaron a a estar cerca de Ford uno le apuntaba en la cabeza mientras que otro tomaba a Dipper y lo alejaba. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta empezó a forcejear intentado llegar con Ford viendo que lo ponía en el suelo. Cuando vio que le pusieron una capucha a su tío y después a él dio un grito haciendo que todo saliera volando por el aire a los agentes y alejando al helicóptero exceptuando a Ford.

Al dejar de sentirse el agarre Ford se ponía de pie corriendo con Dipper viendo que se encontraba exhausto, al ver que no podía correr solo lo tomaba de nuevo en brazos y salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía olvidándose de los demás en ese momento y esperando que los demás tuviera más suerte que el.


	2. Reino de senisas

Ford se escondía detrás de un árbol mientras que sujetaba a su nieto, mientras algunos agentes lo buscaba por los alrededores, teniendo las armas apuntando donde miraban. Al saber Ford de que estaba acorralado decidió solo moverse lentamente y agachado mientras todos los agentes, miraba por todas parte esperando encontrar una salida pero cada vez que veía se desesperaba más, por ver que lo estaba rodeando. Hasta que una llamada asustó a Ford y a los agentes haciendo unos disparos a la nada y sacando el comunicador, quien estaba a cargo del grupo.

— Sí, señor.

— Lo encontramos, está del lado norte del pueblo. Tenga cuidado se mueve demasiado rápido.

Al escuchar que el agente Powers hablaba de forma alarmada sabía que era un verdadera emergencia y salieron lo más rápido que podía a donde lo había visto.

Cuando Ford veía que se iban dejó sacar un suspiro tan pesado que no creía que tenía suficiente aire para hacerlo, mientras se limpiaba el sudor que tenía en su rostro sonreía mientras miraba al cielo rojizo. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente miraba a Dipper viendo que la hemorragia de su brazo se detuvo. saliendo de su escondite caminaba al oeste siguiendo al río.

Al caer la noche Dipper recuperaba el conocimiento, cuando vio a Ford cargando lo se movía. Al darse cuenta Ford lo bajaba, sentándolo en el suelo.

— Tío dónde estamos. — Movía su brazo intentando sobarse la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que solo tenía un muñón. Haciéndolo despertar de golpe y mirando donde estaba su brazo. — Tío, Ford, por favor dime que es mentira. Por favor dime que es mentira, Gravity Falls aún existe. Verdad, verdad. — Empezaba a llorar sin control mientras miraba a Ford pero él desviaba la mirada evitando ver a los ojos a Dipper.

— Lo siento, tengo toda la culpa. — Hablaba Ford de un tono tan desanimado que le hacía saber que si era la realidad pero Dipper solo lo negaba.

Dipper solo lloraba intentando menear su brazo inexistente mientras negaba todo lo que pasaba, e intentando convencerse de que era una pesadilla, que sus dos tíos estaban abajo discutiendo por otra cosa y Mabel a punto de despertarlo.

— Mabel. — Ese pensamiento hacía que Dipper le preguntara a su tío temiendo de la respuesta. — Tío. Que le paso a Mabel.

— No lo sé, tuve que salir de ese lugar cuando los federales llegaron.

Le respondía a Dipper sin verlo a la cara y solo escuchando cómo lloraba, sintiendo que él sería la última persona que quisiera que lo consolara. Lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlo y esperando a que se desahogara.

Cuando dejo de llorar Ford ayudaba a Dipper a ponerse de pie mientras seguían caminando por el rio, Ford escuchaba a alguien hablando. Al ver dónde venía la voces veía a un grupo de 3 militares que hablaba entre sí y haciendo guardia.

— Dipper quiero que te quedes aquí, volveré pronto.

Solo Dipper asentía con la cabeza. Al ver que estaba ya bien se alejaba de Dipper, rodeándo a los agentes esperando que en cualquier momento se diera la vuelta o se distrajera lo suficiente para poderlo noquearlo y tomar sus cosas. Esperaba por unos 10 minutos sin ver que se moviera. Sonaba el radio que tenía y sacándolo. Hablaba por unos minutos y caminando a donde estaba Ford. Al verlo que venía solo se agarraba y pegándose al árbol que tenía más cerca. Seguía viendo a como caminaba cerca del mientras que él se mantenía lo más callado que podía, mientras pasaba de largo, solo miraba con la vista viendo que no paraba por nada. Cuando lo perdió de vista se movía a donde estaba el resto de los agentes.

— Sabes que paso aquí. — Hablaba el primer soldado caminando hacia su mochilas.

— Según Powers, Stanford pines hizo una bomba atómica.

— ¡Y por qué no utilizamos trajes! — Hablaba alarmado y con miedo donde estaba.

— Eso lo extraño, no hay radiación omega ni gama. — Respondía secamente esperando esa reacción.

— Y yo que pensé que esta división era la más inactiva. — Hablaba con molestia y cansancio en su voz.

— Si, por eso me-

Volteaba la mirada el militar viendo por qué se detuvo de hablar de momento, pero siendo noqueado por Ford antes de que pudiera verlo. Al noquearlo lo ataba de manos y amordazado a los dos, revisaba los bolsillos de su uniforme sacando dos cargadores de las pistolas que tenía. En sus mochilas tenía raciones de comida para 1 día. Revisaba si encontraba más comida pero solo encontrando un mapa de Oregón donde marcaba a Gravity Falls con un círculo rojo en los alrededores donde se encontraba con una línea amarilla.

— Solo es un equipo de guardia.

vaciaba una mochila viendo que lo que tenía era 2 baterías para el radio. Se lo quitaba y rompiendo el otro llevando solo la comida, el arma, cargadores, unas chamarra con capucha y el radio con las baterías.

Al regresar con Dipper estaba callado apoyado en un tronco ensimismado en todo lo que había pasado. Al verlo le ponía la mano en su hombro. Intentando que no se escuchara tan brusco su voz.

— Ya es hora de irnos.

El resto del camino caminaba por el río con el radio encendido escuchando las señal del gobierno, hablando de que tenía que capturar al culpable junto al niño e iniciando el protocolo de desastre donde buscaría sobrevivientes, para interrogarlo y decidir si son una amenaza o se puede dejarlo ir.

La última orden era patrullar los caminos y bosque para que no salga nadie y que los periodista no filtre nada. Después de eso daba los turnos y las rutas de vigilancia. Mientras que Ford lo escuchaba marcaba dónde estaría junto con la hora. Pero cuando estaba por corta la transmisión decía que sería un equipo de 4 cada uno. Al saber que ya no era posible de noquear de nuevo a los agentes decidió ver que ruta podía tomar. Lo marcaba a donde estaba trazando por una colina y río donde pasaría para llegar a Silverton y llegar a las orillas de Salem. Al marcarlo y viendo que era un viaje de 80 km tomaba la mochila y despertando a Dipper que dormía cubriéndose con la chamarra militar.

— Dipper, tenemos que irnos.

Se levantaba poniéndose la chamarra, al caminar por 3 horas se detenían en la colina donde comieron la mitad de una ración cada uno y parte del agua. Al terminar Ford revisaba el vendaje que tenía viendo que ya no estaba sangrando incluso ya casi tenía piel a su alrededor. Volvía a vendarlo con la vendas que se encontraba en la mochila. Se volvía a encender el radio hablando con histeria en su voz.

— ¡Señor, ha habido una infiltración en 3 lugares!

— ¿Donde fueron?

— Una ha sido al noroeste y sureste la última fue al oeste. No sabemos cuál fue la ruta de escape de Ford y el niño.

— Refuerce el perímetro enviaré más gente con nuevas rutas junto a lugares donde podemos buscar.

Se cortaba la llamada. Al saber lo que significaba metía lo más rápido que podía las cosas a la mochila junto con el radio. Corría lo más rápido que podía apenas esperando a Dipper para no perderlo de vista. Apenas teniendo descansos cuando Dipper no podía más, Ford lo cargaba como un costal y siguiendo. Pero al llegar cerca de Elkhorn había un gran números de soldados la mayoría con perros y armados con armas largas. Al ver que era imposible de evitarlo además de que se preparaban para buscar que nadie intentara salir o entrar. Al ver que se movía a pie junto con los perros, Ford empezaba a moverse intentando no llamar la atención de los canes, pero cuando estaba cerca los perros de entrar al bosque enloquecía e intentando huir donde los soldados lo jalaban. Al ver que no los perros no dejaría de actuar así decidieron moverse sin ellos.

Mientras que Ford buscaba un lugar donde esconderse viendo que la mayoría no sería un buen escondite por mucho tiempo. Buscaba por todas partes pero si encontrar nada. Por lo cual decidió moverse en cada momento. Se mantenía escondido en la hierba alta intentando mantenerse desapercibido, se mantenía escondiéndose hasta que encontraron una cueva que apenas se notaba, ya que una gran cantidad de vegetación lo cubría haciendo parecer como si fuera una simple colina. En ese lugar se escondieron todo el día y la noche, manteniendo el radio encendido para saber si alguien mantenía una conversación.

— Tío. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sigan buscándonos?

— No lo sé. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que la comida dure.

Al día siguiente seguían en la cueva escuchando a los soldados seguidos un terremoto que hacía retumbar las paredes como el suelo, seguido de varios disparos y gritos de los soldados, en medio del caos se escuchaba ruidos de toros como rugidos y ruidos de diferente animales, mientras que ford tomaba la pistola que tenía, cortando cartucho esperando que alguien entrara a la cueva para escapar. Siguieron así por varias horas hasta que se detuvo. En la noche Dipper y Ford no pudieron dormir escuchando solo como algunos vehículos: cuatrimotos en especial. Moviéndose cerca de ellos. A la mañana siguiente Ford se había despertado primero y viendo que los dos se quedaron dormido sin darse cuenta. Al ver que ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido y el radio se había apagado, caminaba lo más silencioso que podía, primero abriendo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para poder sacar la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se adaptaba a la luz veía como el bosque llenos de árboles destacaba la mayoría estaba quebrado y calcinado junto con la mayoría de la vegetación. Salía de la cueva escuchando ningún ruido, eso incluía el de los animales. Mientras caminaba y deteniéndose cuando pisó un charco, hundiendo su bota. Al ver que era un charco de sangre, sacaba su pie lo más rápido que podía, viendo que era un charco con la forma de un puño de un hombre toro. Se alejaba lo más rápido haciendo que chocara con un árbol carbonizado, cayendo del lado opuesto donde estaba Ford. Al ver que caía se cubría los oídos y cerrando los ojos. Pero descubriéndose al ver que no hacía ninguna vibración excepto el golpe inicial. Al ver donde había caído el tronco veía una gran cantidad de seres de Gravity Falls, criaturas de Bill y soldados. Todos su cuerpo estaba regados apenas reconocibles pero los humanos no se distinguía solo viendo que la mayoría era una masa roja y dejando su uniforme desgarrados. Veía donde caía el árbol viendo que había aplastado a una criatura que no conocía. Era una criatura de 20 metros simular a una hidra pero solo tenía cuatro cabeza y una cola larga de casi el tamaño de su cuerpo con la forma de un cocodrilo.

Ford al ver que ya no era seguro salía corriendo a la cueva despertando a Dipper alterado y marchándose lo más rápido que podía sin encontrarse a ningún soldado o alguien que cuidara. A llegar a Elkhorn se mantenía escondido en las orillas del pueblo comía lo más tranquilo que podía mientras caminaba. Al salir del pueblo veía como una camioneta de transporte militar iba dirigiéndose a Gravity Falls por la ruta que había tomado. Decidieron ignorarlo y seguir su camino pasando a Salem

En el tercer día Dipper y Stanford se movía por Oregón por aventones de camionetas y con el poco dinero que tenía comprando algo de comida para seguir moviéndose hasta llegar hasta Astoria.

Stanford y Dipper caminaba cubriéndose la cabeza y parte del rostro mientras caminaba con Dipper intentando disimular que no había perdido el brazo. Caminaba por la calle, cuando llego a una tienda veía en las noticia como algunos soldados buscaba a los habitantes, dando la noticia de que el pueblo Gravity Falls sufrió un ataque terrorista, creado por Stanford pines. La imagen cambia con un flash informativo y mostrando una reportera.

— Tenemos una gran noticia. Los militares han encontrado a la familia noroeste. A continuación le mostramos el video.

Cambia la imagen de la reportera a un video donde se mostraba a Priscilla noroeste abrazando a Pacifica, algunos militares sujetaba su cinturón cuando salieron. Se detenía los oficiales de ayudarla de momento y dejaba se sujetar el cinturón con su arma, siguieron ayudándola a salir y ponerla de pie. Hablaba con Priscilla después lloraba, los militares miraban la grieta y entrando un soldado. La cámara permanecía grabando siguiendo hacía por casi 7 minutos. Después salía el soldado arrastrando un cuerpo. Al sacarlo por completo notaba que era Preston cubierto de sangre y con los ojos abiertos.

Quita la imagen el noticiero mostrando de nuevo a la conductora con un rostro de asombro y miedo.

— Es… es triste, saber que el señor noroeste está muerto pero tenemos que recordar que la señora noroeste y su hija se encuentra a salvo. Por lo cual puede haber más sobrevivientes.

Cambiaba de noticia la reportera mientras que Dipper seguía mirando con tanto odio a sí mismo, hasta que Ford lo tocaba llamando su atención.

— Es hora de irnos.

— Si… — Respondía Dipper intentando contener su odio mientras miraba su propio reflejo y siguiendo a Ford sin decir nada.

Seguían caminando saliendo de la ciudad al llegar a la costa escondiéndose en unos almacenes abandonados que había.

A la mañana siguiente Dipper había despertado viendo a Ford dibujando en el piso un diagrama que no entendía al acercarse hizo que Ford se diera cuenta y viéndolo.

— Dipper, estas bien. Debes de tener hambre

Rebuscaba en la mochila sacando una barra de comida envuelta en plástico y dándoselo a Dipper junto con su cantinflora que tenía en el piso. Lo tomaba sabiendo que en el mejor de los caso había otra barra para Ford sino es que ya se la había comido. Habría el empaque comiendo todo y después tomando un trago de la cantiflora y escupiéndolo.

— Tío Ford, esto no es agua.

Tomaba la cantiflora y tomando un sorbo pero bebiéndolo. Al darse cuenta de lo que era habría su gabardina sacando otra cantiflora.

— Lo siento, por accidente te di mi licorera con Vodkad.

— Bueno por el lado positivo, sabemos que no me volveré alcohólico.

Daba Ford una sonrisa mientras reía mientras Dipper tomaba agua, pero Dipper se ponía algo nervioso.

— Tío, cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

— Por lo menos 4 semanas.

— Tienes un plan para tener comida o dinero, se bien que esa barra era lo último de nuestra comida.

Ford miraba al piso, mientras se estaba poniendo de pie y después de veía a Dipper con culpa.

— Lose. Estado pensado en como tener dinero pero sabes bien nuestra situación. Tal vez no te guste pero tendremos que ser carterista y ladrones por un tiempo. Se bien que no te debe de gustar, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre.

Solo asentía la cabeza sabiendo que lo que decía Ford era cierto. Esperaba Dipper a que fuera de noche mientras que Ford se mantenía haciendo un diagrama en la tierra lo más detallado que él podía hacer. Al anochecer Dipper y Ford salía de la bodega con Dipper. Caminaba por la calle que encontraba sin cámaras.

Miraban a la gente que pasaba por la calle viendo a las persona que podía tener más dinero en efectivo.

— Que tal él. — Lo decía Ford viendo que tenía un traje.

— No, la tela no se ve bien. Es posible que solo lo tome como etiqueta.

— Cómo lo puedes saber.

Cuando Ford lo decía, Dipper respondía con un rostro de decepción, al ver su rostro se golpeaba con su mano en el rostro, sabiendo de quien seria.

— Se que está mal pero te enseño algo más.

Miraba Dipper a Ford con un rostro divertido y caminando hacia una multitud, Ford lo seguia con calma e intentando no perderlo de vista pero de momento ya no lo veía haciendo que se orillara cerca de un edificio esperando verlo por donde estaba. Mientras se desesperaba de no poderlo encontrar sentía que alguien lo jalaba de la chamarra. Volteaba la mirada viendo a Dipper y jalando lo a un callejón que lo llevaba a una calle casi sin gente, al ver que no había nadie viéndolo. Sacaba de su chamarra la cantiflora de Ford mostrándoselo.

— Pero cuando, no importa. Creo que no se dará cuenta.

— Entonces puedo.

Ford asentía con la cabeza mientras que Dipper sacaba un par carteras junto con un reloj.

Ford al verlo lo tomaba y caminando de regreso a la bodega viendo cada tres cuadras si no lo seguía nadie. Al revisar la cartera sacaba 40 dólares de la primera junto con identificaciones que no importaba, tirándola al mar la segunda solo tenía un billete de 100 dólares junto con 2 tarjetas de crédito. Volvía a tirar la cartera pero pensando si era buena la idea de conservarla. Decidió guardarla en un lugar esperando que no le trajera problemas.

Cuando llegaba con Dipper miraba viendo cómo comía un pedazo de pan que había comprado cerca del centro.

— Te importa darme un pedazo.

Tomaba una pieza de pan y comiéndoselo mientras volvía de nuevo con su plano. Escribía más especificaciones de qué materiales necesitaba. El día siguiente Ford salía sin Dipper a buscar en las bodegas si se encontraba algo que facilitaría su planes. Mientras abría cada bodega solo se encontraba con bodegas vacías o con madera podrida, apenas encontrando algunas herramientas en malas condiciones, cuando revisaba una de las últimas bodegas veía el esqueleto de un barco pesquero, que ya se encontraba levantado por unos rieles. Veía que estaba la madera bien a e sección que le había puesto para el casco, que se encontraba podrido.

los días siguientes Ford y Dipper permanecían escondidos utilizando el dinero que robaron y comprando lo que era necesario; que era comida y herramienta para el barco, hasta que.

— Demonios.

— Tío, pasa algo.

— No, no lo estoy. Estado pensando en cómo hacer un motor para el barco pero llevaría mucho tiempo sin mencionar que necesitaría más dinero que lo que robamos.

se quedaba los dos callado, sabiendo que había dos formas, quitarle el motor de un bote y esperar que sea él que necesitaba o la última opción

— Tio cuanto tiempo necesitas para terminar.

— 7 días si ignoramos que si tenemos el motor que tengo planeado.

los día siguientes Dipper ayudaba más a Ford a la reparación del barco; aunque solo era en pasarle herramientas. Cuando terminaba la cubierta el sistema de navegación que no se conectaba a nada. Ese mismo día vendieron los relojes que tenía y cosas de valor en un lugar de mala muerte, donde solo fue ford dejando a Dipper. Con el dinero que tenía compraron gasolina y comida en conserva. En la noche entraba en algunos barcos asegurando en cubrirse el rostro y la falta de miembro de Dipper. Robando cañas de pescar, redes, jaulas y unos cuantos arpones. Los dos día siguiente se mantuvieron escondido ya que había llamado la atención de la policía el robo de material de pesca. Estuvieron un par de horas en el muelle preguntando a todos los pesquero que le había robado, junto si habían visto algo raro en los días anteriores.

el día siguiente subía todo la comida al barco mientras que Ford hacia algunos agujeros en el suelo y tapándolos con rocas de mar, al llegar la noche Ford salía sin Dipper y regresando al muelle con un auto robado que encontraron a unas cuadras más adentro de la ciudad.

— Sube.

sin decir nada más Dipper obedecía al ver a ford en el asiento del conductor. Al estar conducciendo Ford le explicaba el plan de que tenía que hacer.

— Escucha entraremos a aduana buscaremos dos motores man de 8000 revoluciones, me parece que es un modelo CT-4800.

— Como lo encontraremos y lo llevaremos.

— En la computadora cambiare la bitácora de embarque donde lo pondremos que lo solicita para hoy, lo pondré en urgente para que den la autorización lo más rápido antes de que se de cuenta.

— Y la seguridad.

— Improvisaremos en el camino.

Dipper quería volver a hablar pero cuando vio a Ford sujetando el volante con fuerza mientras sudaba, sabía que él no quería planear en todos los detalles ya que podía cambiar a las circunstancia.

Al llegar cerca de la aduana escondía a Dipper en el maletero mientras que ford se ponía una prótesis que colocaba en sus pómulos barbilla y colocando mas pelo en su ceja haciendo que fuera una. Tomaba la identificación que tenía junto con una barra magnética que había hecho el día anterior lejos de Dipper. Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta Dipper lo detuvo con su mano y sin saber que decir solo decía lo que esperaba.

— Tío, suerte.

Asentía con la cabeza y cerrándola cajuela, maneja por unos minutos más, llegando a la puerta el de seguridad. El guardia miraba su gafete con poco interés apenas viendo quien era y abriendo la puerta. Estacionaba el carro lo más lejos que podía para que ninguna cámara lo captara antes de que se fuera, al estacionarse detrás de una camioneta que ocupaba casi otro lugar. Abría la cajuela sacando a Dipper junto una mochila muy larga donde tenía guardado todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras Ford caminaba Dipper se mantenía cerca de él intentando esconderse detrás de el y su mochila. Cuando pasaba los troqueles usando la tarjeta de Ford entraba a una sala llenas de computadoras.

— Dipper. Quédate cerca de la puerta y avísame si llega un guardia.

— Esta bien.

Encendía una computadora al azar esperando a que se iniciara al ver los logos que tenía se iba a al logo de que tenía la empresa, al hacer click en el logo salía una ventana pidiendo usuario y contraseña. Ford sacaba de la mochila una caja que de tamaño de unos cigarrillo pero metálica con contadores electrónicos y un puerto de USB, al conectarlo se encendía poniendo números y letras en el usuario y cuando termino de llenar los espacio de 12 letras números seguía con la contraseña repitiendo lo mismo pero con la única diferencia de cuando aparecía se remplazaba con un asterisco.

Al abrir la página Ford buscaba el modelo del motor que necesitaba. Pasando por modelos iguales pero descartandolo ya que estaba unidos a botes o se encontraba reconstruidos. Hasta que llegaba a unos que era perfecto lo revisaba que contenedor era y anotando en su mano. Minimizaba la pestaña y entrando a la parte de embarques viendo que aún no tenía los códigos de envió.

— Tío. — Hablaba Dipper de momento y viendo que afuera había uno haz de luz.

Al escucharlo apagaba el monitor y agachándose mientras que Dipper se pegaba a la pared viendo como la luz del guardia pasaba por cada lugar, esperaba a que se fuera y no notara el ruido de la computadora o que entrara para revisar. Apagaba la linterna sin escuchar ningún paso y después siguió caminando, esperaba hasta que no escucharon su pasos, Dipper se movía pero Ford alzó su brazo moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo. Dipper por instinto se quedó quieto, se quedó hacía hasta por unos minutos. Cuando Ford salió de donde se escondía volvía a encender la computadora y anotando otro número. Antes de irse desconectaba la computadora y su descodificador. Caminaba por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con ningún guardia, al llegar al embarcadero buscaba por media hora un contenedor, le arrancaba el registro que tenía.

— Tío, por que hiciste eso.

— Nos lo iba a dejar tomar el contenedor si no teníamos los permisos, así que mejor lo arranque a lo que se parecía al motor y cambie la fecha de entrega.

— Y cómo haremos para que nos llevemos.

— Espérame cerca de la salida de embarques.

Dipper obedecía a Ford, marchando se teniendo cuidado que nadie lo viera. Mientras Ford se quitaba su gabardina y poniéndose un overol con el logotipo en la espalda. Iba la bodega donde el capataz se aseguraba de tener los papeles de envío mientras ordenaba a otro para que enviara lo que tenia en su horario. Ford se escabullía cerca de un teléfono y haciendo como si hablara con alguien. Pero antes de que colgará una mano lo detuvo sujetando lo del hombro, cuando volteo la cabeza vio al capataz.

— Quién era

— Fue… Mabel decía que sí ya embarcaron un motor.

— De que habla. Los embarque van a tiempo.

— Dijo que hubo un cambio hace 2 horas.

— De que área eres. No te e visto.

— Soy un camionero. Me contrataron apenas ayer.

— Si quieres conservar tu trabajo nunca vuelvas a contestar una llamada aquí, entendido.

El capataz habría la tableta que llevaba en la mano y actualizando su hoja de horario y viendo los correos.

— Puta Mabel. — Se pasaba la mano por el rostro y sacando un radio. — Hey. Bob necesito que traigas un contenedor, el d2890t.

— Tardare en hacerlo, preparen el transporte mientras.

— Solo sácalo es urgente.

Volvía a guardar el radio en su cinturón y viendo a Ford. El mientras se quedaba quieto por ver que pasaría.

— Que ases esperando. Eres camionero ve por un camión. Ve, ve, ve. — Lanzaba golpes a la espalda de Ford y el corriendo donde veía un camión.

Al entrar revisaba si las llaves lo tenia en algún lado escondido. Al no verlo quitaba la cubierta debajo del volante viendo los cables. Arrancaba unos y mordiendo un pedazo y después otro repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Al tener los cables pelados los juntaba mientras presionaba el clutch. Encendía con facilidad manejando. Ponía el trailer cerca de un espacio grande y vacío donde estaba el capataz esperando que llegara. Cuando Ford fue a verlo veía que hablaba por radio a diferente lugares de aduana. Gritando de momento haciendo que Ford sudara y esperando no que tuviera que ver con lo había hecho.

— A que te refiere con que el sistema se sobrecalentó, arréglalo si hacen más cambio no sabremos.

Se escuchaba unos momento que hablaba y llamando a un gerente. Decidió dejar a alguien con la orden de ver que todo estuviera bien e irse cuando ya estuviera listo. El capataz con el gerente se Iván a un remolque donde estaba hablando por teléfono.

Pasaron 10 minutos sin ver el contenedor o que alguien saliera, a cada minuto Ford se desesperaba más, ya que si llamaba a la persona equivocada podría descubrir lo que había echo.

Se movía la grúa cerca de ellos y dejando un contenedor a 4 metros de ellos. Al verlo el que se había quedado a cargo lo abría, viendo un motor de tamaño de una camioneta, encendía la linterna y haciendo señales de un montacargas.

Al poco tiempo llegava levantando lo y dejándolo afuera del contenedor, Mientras buscaba los código de barra que debería de tener.

— No ves un código de barra pegado.

— Déjame ver… hey, es esto.

Daba la vuelta viendo pegado un código. Pasaba cerca una tableta leyendo el código de barra viendo la marca del motor, número del contenedor, especificaciones número de serie y hora de llegada. En lo último le ponía más atención viendo que lo pedía en 7 hora en California, al velo se volteada llamando algunos obreros por el radio.

— Venga esta carga tiene que estar en 7 hora en California.

Llegaban corriendo a donde estaba abriendo los arneses que tenía el tráiler mientras que el montacarga lo subía pegándolo cerca de la cabina. Al dejarlo los obreros se volvían a subir lo más rápido que podía y ajustando los arneses; ya que había tenido experiencia de cómo lo iba a reprender por llegar tarde la carga o que se soltara en la mitad del camino.

— Apúrense. O Rubén nos cortara la cabeza. Tu sube, no vayas a detenerte o te dejaremos la carga solo a ti.

Al escucharlo Ford subía al camión mientras esperaba a que terminaba volvía a encender el trailer. Después de unos minutos. Le golpe a la puerta del copiloto, al escucharlo arrancaba sin detenerse pero desacelerando y abriendo la puerta del copiloto haciendo que Dipper pudiera entrar con algo de esfuerzo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Le daba la identificación falsa al de seguridad, mientras abría la puerta dejando que se fuera. En el camino miraba paranoica mente atrás esperando que la policía apareciera. Así seguía mirando por todo el camino hasta que llegaron al muelle. Dejaba el motor junto con la plancha que tenía.

— Dipper, baja quiero que te quedes aquí.

— Tío, que vas hacer.

— Tiene que parecer que el camión desapareció para que nos dé suficiente tiempo para escapar.

— Que, no ire contigo. te puedo ser de ayuda.

Se negaba Dipper a bajar mientras que Ford lo decía con más fuerza. A ver que no bajaría salía del camión yendo a la otra puerta y cargando a Dipper como si fuera un costal. Se movía Dipper intentando escapar pero sin conseguir nada lo dejaba en el suelo y cuando lo soltó intentó subirse de nuevo al camión pero Ford lo tomaba y volviendo a ponerlo en el suelo.

— Solo quédate.

— Por favor tío. No quiero quedarme solo.

— Dipper ya basta. Se que temes que algo me pase pero si algo pasa podré escapar.

Dipper se aferraba aún pero dejando de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

— No se bien que paso pero te tengo que poner a salvo.

Dipper no decía nada sabiendo a qué se refería, mientras se iba Dipper lo miraba con tristeza esperando volverlo a ver.

Mientras que Ford conducía por corla calle unas sirenas se escuchaba detrás. Pensaba que era una pero cada vez más se escuchaba junto a una gran cantidad de luces, intentaba escapar rodeando cada calle o perderlo pero al estar cerca de que alguna casi lo volcara y de colocarle una trampa con pico en una calle decidió irse a un puente a otra ciudad. Al verlo que en el extremo del puente lo esperaba otro policía junto con picos que no podía esquivar. Daba un gran respiro después daba vuelta al volante haciendo que chocara contra el muro de contención y saliendo al mar, mientras algunas patrullas chocaba contra el camión saliendo volando hacia el otro carril y otros siguiendo por accidente.

Dipper veía solo la entrada esperando que Ford apareciera para comenzar el ensamblaje del motor a la nave. Mientras esperaba pensaba en lo que había pasado en la aduana cuando tocó una de las computadoras principales y por que se había agotado. Se escuchaba que alguien corría hacia la bodega, mientras que Dipper se escondía detrás del barco pero pudiendo ver por una de las ventanas. Abría la puerta una figura dejando entrar la luz del amanecer junto al ruido de policía y ambulancia. se arrancaba parte de su rostro mientras gritaba.

— Dipper. Dipper.

— Tío. — Salía de su escondite viendo que tenía algunas heridas. — Estas-

— No hay tiempo, hay que apresurarnos no se cuanto tiempo estarán distraído por el accidente.

— Espera cual accidente.

Ford no contestaba su pregunta y solo corría una polea soltando el seguro de dos poleas dejando caer unas grandes cadenas al suelo. Tomaba una por una rodeando al motor y asegurándose así misma.

— Dipper ayúdame.

Iba Dipper corriendo a una de las poleas ayudándolo a empujar para levantarlo al mismo tiempo; aunque podía apenas moverlo apoyando con todo su peso.

— Bien, empuja más.

seguía empujando sin parar hasta que casi tocaba el techo, al estar a la altura lo jalaba con una cuerda a donde estaba la parte del barco descubierto. Al estar volvía a bajarlo lentamente al estar en el suelo del barco subía Ford con y ensamblando el motor lo mas rápido que podía soldando algunas partes a las turbinas.

— Listo, ya tiene todo preparado Dipper.

— Lo estoy llevando lo último.

respondía Dipper subiendo una mochila al barco, mientras que Ford quitaba los seguros de la puerta del la bodega abriéndolo, mientras abría alguien le apuntaba con una pistola en la frente. Al darse cuenta de esto se agachaba en el momento que disparaba. Tomaba el brazo junto con el arma jalándolo adentro, tumbándolo al suelo y después dándole una patada en la cara.

— Sube rápido. Los policía han llegado.

Dipper miraba por la cubierta del barco viendo a Ford corriendo hacia el barco mientras que el policía tomaba su arma y disparando. Se agachaba Ford intentando que ninguna bala perdida le diera cuando dejó de disparar subía las escaleras y mientras subía le gritaba a Dipper viendo que el policía lo seguía.

— Presiona el botón... Dipper, presiónalo.

Al ver que no contestaba subía más rápido viendo que estaba en el suelo, revisaba a Dipper viendo que una bala había pasado por su pecho. Lo tomaba entre sus brazo presionando con sus manos la herida.

Mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Dipper lo abrazaba, mientras que el policía se acercaba cada vez más sin perder a Ford de la mira.

— Stanford pines estás arrestado bajo el cargo de terrorismo.

Hablaba fuerte mente esperando que levantara sus manos pero viendo que no se movería empezó a acercarse.

Cuando estaba inclinándose para esposarlo Ford lo tomaba del arma y la muñeca jalando hacia su dirección mientras con la otra lo esperaba dándole un puñetazo en la cara, cuando había perdido el equilibrio, lo tacleaba sacándolo del barco cayendo al suelo, mientras que Ford cortaba cartucho sacando una bala de la recamara, dejando que se callera y apuntando a unos agujeros que se encontraba cerca del barco y notando una mecha. Disparaba sin dudar haciendo salía unas chispas y entrando a la tierra, corría lo más rápido que podía y cubriendo a Dipper que estaba en el piso del barco aún desangrándose.

Las puertas de la bodega junto con una gran cantidad de concreto salía volando al mar haciendo volar las patrullas que habían llegado. Con la explosión hacía un canal donde inundaba parte de su camino. Saltaba Ford fuera del barco golpeando la poleas dejando que las poleas se deslizaba por los ríeles hasta que ya no podía soltando la cadena que lo sostenía. Chocaba el barco a la orilla del mar. Mientras que ford volvía de nuevo con su pistola magnética apuntado a la cubierta del barco siendo jalado y pegándose a la cubierta mientras subía, el policía se ponía de pie volviendo a dispara hasta que se acababa su cartucho.

Mientras se alejaba de la costa Ponía el motor a máxima velocidad mientras llevaba a Dipper debajo de la cubierta. Mientras bajaba cerraba la puerta. Lo ponía en la mesa esperando poder aun salvarlo. Pero viendo que dejaba de sangrar, solo se quedaba a su lado llorando. Sabiendo que el fue el culpable de todo pero ahora era más que evidente que tuvo que hacerle caso a su hermano en destruir los diarios hace tantos años.

10 años después

Dipper se levanta de la plancha metálica que era su cama. Mientras intentaba apagar la alarma de su cuarto. Al ponerse de pie se ponía su playera blanca junto con sus guantes de piel cubriendo su mano biónica. Al salir de su cuarto veía a Ford sirviendo una pila de Hot cake con crema batida.

— Feliz cumpleaños Dipper.

— Gracias tío. — Daba una sonrisa de felicidad pero a la vez de añoranza.

— Pide un deseo.

Dipper cerraba los ojos mientras pensando su deseo de cada año "que nunca hubiera ocurrido el día que el sol tocó la tierra"

Cuando terminó apagó las vela su tío aplaudía mientras daba un abrazo que él sabía que necesita cada año. Cuando estaba abrazando su brazo derecho de Dipper empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, cuando Ford se dio cuenta de esto se alejaba.

— Otra vez se quemó.

— Eso creo pero bueno, duró seis meses. Es un nuevo récord... Te importaría ayudarme es difícil repararlo con solo una mano.

Ford solo asentí a con la cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando a Dipper despegaba su brazo junto con un gesto de dolor. Al terminar de arrancar lo el brazo paraba de momento terminando en el ángulo como si flexionaba el brazo junto con sus dedos que se movía de diferentes lugares.

Habría Ford la escotilla de su cuarto guiándolo por la larga pasarela de metal hasta otra habitación alejada de su cuarto. Al abrirlo se encontraba una habitación con un par de computadoras de escritorio, una gran mesa que parecía de autopsia pero con la diferencia de que era plástico. En otras mesas se encontraba diferentes equipo de electrónica.

Ponía su brazo en la mesa mientras jalaba la mesa donde tenía un osciloscopio y sacando un multímetro dentro de la mesa. Mientras que Ford Abría el brazo con un destornillador de seguridad de la parte del brazo y antebrazo, movía el multímetro intentando ver cual fusible se había quemado, veía como los fusibles tenía 8128 Mohm hasta que llegó a uno que marcaba 1. Dipper al verlo lo sacaba con su única mano dejándolo en la mesa mientras que se sacudía residuos de metal en su dedos, mientras Stanford sacaba otro fusible y dándoselo a Dipper

Al tenerlo lo encajaba en la parte donde había quitado la pieza después agarraba un alambre negro y arrancando una parte movía sus dedo moldeandolo mientras se derretía poniéndolo en los extremos del fusible. Al terminar de soldar ponía el osciloscopio en la parte del brazo y donde comenzaba la muñeca viendo que la señal que mandaba era continua en cada parte que tenía que moverse, al terminar lo cerraba y entregándolo a Dipper y colocándolo con un una mueca de dolor.

— Mierda... Siempre dio esta parte.

Respiraba profundamente mientras se tranquilizaba y empezando a moverlo viendo que volvía a la normalidad.

— Bien, hecho. Vamos a la cabina.

Mientras volvía a caminar por la pasarela llegaba a una cabina metálica tan grande que en medio había una mesa electrónica donde mostraba su localización en el mundo y lo que encontraba cerca de ellos. Enfrente se encontraba un panel de computadora.

— Creo que ya llegamos. — Presionaba algunos botones haciendo que las paredes metálicas cambiará, haciéndose transparente viendo que estaban en el fondo del mar.

— Como odio los portales que están en el mar.

— Lose, aún recuerdo el nido de los kraken y como destruyeron la nave. Pero en fin tenemos que ver si no entro nada la tierra.

— Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar.

— Solo 10 min.

— Hua, Voy a preparar la cápsula.

Salía de la habitación y entrando en una habitación similar a su cuarto pero con la diferencia que había una mesa de lugar una cama, llenas de tanques de oxígeno del tamaño de su torso. Tomaba dos tanques en cada brazo, poniéndolo en cada brazo un par levantando con tanta facilidad que hacía parecer que era de utilería.

Salía del cuarto pasándose al que se encontraba en frente donde era más grande y tenía diferentes cápsula de escapes una donde solo podía caber dos personas y otras que se encontraba al fondo donde ocupaba casi todo el espacio de arriba; Que era una altura de 4 metros. Pero tenía la forma de un gran autobús pero sin ruedas y mucho más ancho. Ignoraba el gran vehículo y deteniéndose en la pequeña que era aún más grande que Ford.

Dejaba algunos tanque en el piso y con el brazo libre movía una palanca que estaba pegada y levantándolo, abriendo la puerta junto con una rampa que tocaba el suelo. Volvía a levantar los tanques y metiendo a los compartimientos que tenía.

Seguía así a las habitaciones que se encontraba cerca donde se encontraba una mochila junto con unas planchas de metálicas con un grosor de un pequeño libro. Metía todo en la mochila, salía del cuarto yendo con Ford y gritando.

— ¡Tomo el 3!

— ¡Bien. Mantén el canal abierto!

Volvía a donde estaba la cápsula y metiéndose, al estar adentro encendía varios interruptores haciendo que se encendiera el tablero junto todo lo necesario: que era descompresión, aire, combustible, radio y el funcionamiento de recolección.

— Ya llegamos. Recuerda, ten cuidado no vayas a acercarte demasiado. — Hablaba Ford por el radio de la cápsula.

Se abría el piso donde se encontraba haciendo que cayera a una gran hangar submarino. Mientras en la cabina Dipper movía unas palancas donde dejaba sacar el aire haciendo que se hundiera lentamente. Al estar hundido Ford volvía a hablar.

— Me quedaré aquí en el Titanwal para vigilar que nada salga.

— Esta bien, te avisare si hay problemas.

Se abría un escotilla enfrente de la cápsula mostrando el mar, las cápsula se empezaba a mover por los motores. Viendo que ya no se encontraba en la área iluminada del mar, sino ya se encontraba en la penumbra.

Encendía las luces sin encontrar nada a excepción de pequeñas basura marina que pasaba por la luz.

— Tío, a donde tengo que ir.

— 200 metros enfrente.

— Crees que hallemos algo vivo en esta profundidad. Ni siquiera el nido de los kraken estaba tan profundo.

— Tal vez. Pero si algo que sale de ahí, y sigue vivo ya sabemos que es muy malo para nosotros.

Dejaba de hablar moviendo la cápsula a donde le había dicho Ford, pero al llegar no veía nada. Miraba por los sensores que tenía la cápsula viendo que había radiación dimensional más abajo.

Al saber que se había perdido la comunicación Dipper estaba empezando a volver al Titanwal pero cuando vio un resplandor verde que salía de la nada. Al verlo se dirigía lentamente a donde podía verlo. Intentaba enviar por última vez un mensaje a Ford pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. Desidia ignorarlo ya que sentía que no necesitaba decirle nada si terminaba el trabajo. De momento el mar se agitaba con una gran corriente que salía de la abertura, Dipper se sujetaba del control jalandolo para controlar la capsula pero lo arranco del tablero. Gritaba Dipper viendo que lo había arrancado dejando a la cápsula a la deriva de la corriente intentaba alcanzar la palanca que haría sacar un salvavidas, sacandolo del mar pero con la corriente no podía llegar a alcanzarlo. De momento paraba la corriente alejando a dipper lejos del tablero pero volvia de un momento haciendo volver toda el agua al portal. Veía como lo atraía viendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Despertaba en la cápsula viendo que la energía de la cápsula se había acabado indicada por una luz roja iluminando una batería. Veía el indicador el profundidad viendo que estaba fuera del agua. Miraba por el cristal el cielo notando que no podía ver ninguna estrella. Abría la escotilla de la cápsula viendo que no se encontraba en la tierra, volvía de nuevo adentro tomando la mochila y recargando la batería sosteniendo unos cables de corriente a si mismo y luego conectándolo a la batería, mientras esperaba que se cargará volvía a conectar el volante con el soldador eléctrico que tenía su brazo.

Al ver que ya se había cargado salía de la cápsula viendo que donde estaba era un piso de tierra. Se preguntaba de cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Sacaba de la mochila una arma de véngala, disparando al cielo. Viendo que llegaba a su límite y cayendo lentamente mientras iluminaba que era tierra y la cápsula estaba inactiva. Después de eso escuchaba como el eco del disparo sonaba, eso hizo que Dipper mirara por todos lados; ya que si estaba al aire libre, no se escucharía el rebote del sonido. Decidió sacar el mismo aparato que tenia la capsula para encontrar las abertura dimensional pero no encontraba nada. Decidió caminar hasta donde podía pero antes colocaba un rastreador a la cápsula y caminando derecho ayudado con la luz de bengala por un tiempo, y siguiendo cuando dejo de ver la luz pero aun caminaba derecho, esperando encontrar algún rastro dimensional se apoyaba con la luz que tenia el rastreados para asegurarse de no chocar con una pared.

Dipper caminaba en unos pasillos que sonaba cada vez más deteniéndose cuando escuchó que ese ruido cambiaba a un ruido de chapoteo. Dándose cuenta de que estaba pisando agua.

Sacaba la antorcha que tenía en la mochila, acercaba su mano libre a la antorcha haciendo un chasquido, sacando una chispa azul encendiendo la antorcha. Al encenderla veía que lo que pisaba era agua. Se preguntaba internamente de cómo había llegado la cápsula tan lejos. Pero decidió ignorarlo y buscar donde lo marcaba la anomalía. Mientras más caminaba no veía que subiera el nivel del agua, y lo único que veía a lo lejos eran unos montículos de piedra a lo suficientemente alejado de el pero notándose que eran ruinas, vestigios de una civilización; que puede estar muerta. Dipper empezaba a sentir el aire se hacia mas pesado junto que volteaba la cabeza por unos susurros que no sabía si era una voz o simplemente el viento. Cada vez que caminaba más podía escuchar susurros incomprensible: pero Dipper sentía que era una forma de intimidar y decirle que lo despreciaba.

Mientras más caminaba más los susurros desaparecieron por completo ya que se había convertido en voces tan clara pero hablándole dentro de su cabeza, apenas distrayéndose de los grandes cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado: al verlo solo podía pensar de que eran de un pez. Aunque su textura parecida más a de un anfibio ya que se notaba cubierto de un tipo de moco pero ala vez tenia fisionomía humana. Mientras lo quería tocar con su brazo falso se sentía un gran temblor que apena podía mantener el equilibrio tirando la antorcha al agua que cubría el suelo fangoso, apagándola dejando a dipper en una penumbra casi inmensa si no tuviera aun el rastreador en la otra mano indicándole un lugar mas enfrente, mientras pensaba sobre lo que había visto pensaba en que tipo de criatura seria y que tan avanzado serán o fueron. Por culpa de su pensamiento de saber mas no se percato del objeto gigante que estaba enfrente del el. Cuando choco con el se había empapado de un liquido pegajoso haciendo que diera un grito de asco junto un unas arcada de asco, cuando recupero la calma se escuchaba un ruido como si fuera el rugido de un animal en el agua. Encendía la antorcha que tenía, viendo como unos tentáculos más grandes que su cuerpo se movía a su alrededor, no podia ver dónde terminaba y perdiéndose en la penumbra.

En la oscuridad se mostraba unos ojos inmenso de color rojo que quemaba como si fuera llamas, se acercaba, viéndolo. Haciendo ver su ojo más grande de como era, torcía Dipper sangre mientras que sus pulmones ardían como si estuviera respirando humo. Hablaba de nuevo la criatura de la fórma de su rugido. Al acercarse más a la antorcha apenas podía ver Dipper una pequeña parte de su rostro que era una piel verdosa, junto con una textura de un pulpo.

— Sabes quien soy. — Preguntaba Dipper esperando otro rugido.

Solo se acercaba la criatura su ojo y alejándose haciendo que se diera cuenta que los tentáculos que estaba en el piso no era del su cuerpo sino que son parte de su cara. Permanecía alejado su cara pero viéndolo por unos segundos que se sentía eternos y diciendo un nombre que entendía, pero a la vez no quería reconocer que en verdad había dicho ese nombre.

— Bill Chiper

se escuchaba el sonido del viento moviéndose. Al darse cuenta de eso Dipper tomaba de nuevo la pistola de vengala mientras daba un salto atrás que lo hizo retroceder 20 m. Se escuchaba un gran golpe junto con un temblor de la tierra y la caída de lodo del cielo, al terminar de caer todo apuntaba de lado contrario donde escuchó el aire disparando, recargaba de nuevo y disparando del otro lado donde había disparado.

— No. Un bastardo.

Cuando las dos bengalas iluminaban el cielo se mostraba una criatura más grande que un rascacielos normal. Los que pensaba que era serpientes era parte de su cara, como su rostro todo tenía textura de un pulpo a excepción de unas alas de murciélago más largo que su cuerpo.

Abría sus alas y moviendo las haciendo que las véngalas se moviera de donde estaba y casi apagándose.

Alzaba su inmensa garra y dirigiéndose a Dipper. Al darse cuenta enfocada toda su energía en sus pierna, dando un salto 50 metros de largo. Alejando de su rango de su brazo haciendo una ola de agua. Dejando a Dipper ciego por unos momentos.

En ese momento el dios movió su brazo a donde estaba Dipper con toda su fuerza pero después de un momento su brazo ya no se podía mover más, sabiendo que el bastardo había detenido con su fuerza y después lanzándolo su brazo al aire.

En la parte del suelo salían relámpagos azules seguido de alguien saliendo volando hacia el rostro de kutulo dándole un golpe, haciéndolo retroceder pero seguido de que respondió con un puñetazo haciendo que chocara al suelo, haciendo una explosión donde salían relámpagos junto con agua llegando al cielo.

En el suelo de rodillas estaba Dipper con varias heridas en el rostro y una en el torso donde salía una gran cantidad de sangre que terminaba en el suelo. Mientras algunos rayos iluminaba su cuerpo haciendo que las heridas que tenía se cerrara mientras las sangre que caía al suelo se evaporaba con tan solo tocar el suelo. Se levantaba viendo que si brazo falso apena funcionaba.

— No te voy a dejar entrar.

Lo miraba con desprecio y dando un grito diferente a lo que había escuchado. Un grito que hacia temblar su interior como si fuera de gelatina mientras escupiendo sangre a borbotones. Se contenía en caer apoyándose con sus rodilla hasta que sentía que lo que tenía desgarrado se curaba. El sonido de unas olas hizo que Dipper mirara donde estaba el dios, viéndolo inmóvil y sólo observando mientras el ruido de las olas seguía acrecentando.

Alrededor de él dios abría los ojo unas criaturas parecidas a los peces humanoides con características similares a de un pez sapo y linterna, pero con los brazos casi llegando al suelo. Mientras miraba las característica de otros aparcería más del mar. Volvía a gritar él dios pero con menos intensidad.

Los hombres peces también gritaba y corriendo hacia donde estaba Dipper. Al ver su cantidad dipper gritaba mientras salió corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía. Se sentía que la tierra volvía a temblar, al voltear la cabeza veía como el dios de ese mundo se alejaba yendo a otro sitio. Después de pensar por un momento se dio cuenta de que él debía de saber dónde estaba el portal o lo sentía. Siguió corriendo a donde estaba la cápsula. Cuando lo veía la luz de la cabina uno de los siervos del dios lo agarraba del tobillo y arrojándolo a la multitud, cuando chocó con el suelo aplastando algunos de las criaturas vio como el resto de ellos se abalanzaba intentando matarlo con sus colmillo o garras.

Mientras que Dipper utiliza su brazo falso como escudo, miraba como algunas criaturas perdía algunos diente al intentar morderlo mientras que otros utilizaba su garras rasgando. Pero algunos optaron por dirigirse a las piernas, daba algunos gritos sintiendo como encajan sus dientes y rasguñando. Mordía uno de los peces el brazo levantándolo haciendo que casi se soltara de Dipper, al ver que no tenía nada para cubrirse otros se abalanzaba a morderlo pero Dipper utilizaba su brazo libre cubriendo una mordida seguidos de rasguños que hacía que Dipper gritara hasta que arrancaba pedazos de carne exponiendo el huso al aire. Levantaba el brazo que un mordía el pez golpeando con fuerza haciendo una explosión donde la tierra salió volando junto con Dipper y la criaturas que lo rodeaba. Mientras estaba volando, volvía a concentrarse poniendo su energía en su brazo y lanzando un golpe al aire, haciendo una explosión arrojando a todos atrás mientras que Dipper llegaba a la cápsula. Intentaba mover su prótesis pero veía que ya no se movía. Veía su otra mano viendo que apenas estaba regenerando los músculos. Decidió olvidarse por ahora de eso, sujetaba la cápsula y levantando llevándoselo en sus hombros, volvió a llenarse su cuerpo de energía en forma de rayos recorriendo su equipo y saliendo corriendo a donde había visto a Cthulhu dirigirse. Dipper corría por 10 minutos apenas alcanzando mientras que el volaba por encima de él. De momento la cápsula empezó a sonar una alarma de una fractura dimensional, eso hizo que el dios volteara la mirada abajo viendo a quien él consideraba un bastardo seguirlo. Al saber que estaba cerca de la salida de su universo decidió abrir su boca levantando todos sus tentáculos y escupiendo una llamarada negra que al chocar con la tierra hizo una explosión arrojando a Dipper.

Al estar en el suelo y viendo dónde está la entrada a este mundo decidió arrancarse el brazo y tomándolo como una lanza, saliendo relámpagos de su cuerpo al punto de que su cuerpo sangraba y preparándose. Al lanzarlo salía una onda expansiva que movía la cápsula moviéndola como si fuera de un juguete. Esperaba que diera en el blanco y lo supo cuando Cthulhu gritaba y caía del cielo chocando a la tierra haciendo que la tierra temblaba mucho peor que la primera vez al punto que Dipper perdió el equilibrio por el cansancio y la vibración de la tierra. Respiraba agitadamente esperando recuperarse antes de que el se pusiera de pie. En los siguiente minutos Dipper solo miraba paranoica mente al horizonte esperando que Cthulhu o sus ciervos apareciera, al ver que no pasaba nada y podía moverse tomaba la cápsula de la escotilla arrastrándose todo el camino hasta que la alarma indicaba con más precisión dónde estaba.

al saberlo abría la mochila sacando la plancha metálica colocando lo cerca del portal mientras lo abría mostrando con una estrella de tres puntas se encendía abriendo un portal donde salía litros de agua llegando a tocar a la cápsula. Miraba la capsula si soportaría la presión de la última vez. mientras revisaba en la computadora interna de las capas externas, Dipper modifica la frecuencia de portal para que se sobrecargará la maquina haciendo una retroalimentación haciendo la maquina hiciera explosión seguido de una implosión del portal y la máquina.

se mostraba unos medidores donde se empezaba a subía a un margen donde decía implosión y después de eso seguía explosión. Se movía lentamente el medidor de pronto se escuchaba un rugido que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Dipper salía de la cápsula escuchando como el sonido del aire se movía. Viendo unos puntos rojos que se movía a lo lejos pero notando una gran rabia asesina.

— Bien. Solo tengo que hacerlo una vez más.

se alejaba del portal y del submarino. De momento Dipper empezó a temblar de miedo mientras su respiración se agitaba, su ojo se cambiaba a un color azul mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad y cambiando a unos rayos rojos junto con la iris de su ojo. Se derretía el metal que tenía Dipper en el brazo, cayendo al suelo como si fuera agua. Mientras que parte de los rayos se moldeaba como si fuera un brazo teñido de rojo, al verlo de nuevo su brazo Dipper decidió ignorarlo y seguir concentrándose. Mientras que su brazo de energía agarraba el metal que se había caído, lo rodeaba sin tocarlo como si fuera una pequeña bala de cañón. escupía más sangre de sus órganos y como había pasado antes al tocar el suelo se evapora mientras que su cuerpo sanaba. Al ver que ya se acercaba cada vez más decidió dejar de esperar y lanzando la bala haciendo una gran explosión pero a diferencia de la última vez no solo iba la simple bala sino salía en mismo relámpago rojo, golpeando unos de los brazo del dios destruyendo lo por completo e iluminando su cuerpo de una luz cegadora. Al verlo que caía sin control caía igualmente al suelo respirando con tanta fuerza que salía vapor de su boca, permanecía quieto mirando como su vista se nublaba. Despertaba de su letargo escuchando la alarma que había puesto en la cápsula, eso hizo que Dipper no se quedara inconsciente. Con el brazo que le quedaba se arrastraba por el fango moviéndose tan lento como una tortuga. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo haría que escupiera más sangre, al entrar a la cápsula por la rampa hacia un gran esfuerzo para presionar el botón de cerrar la escotilla. Miraba como se cerraba mientras se movía por el piso; que era más fácil moverse ya que la superficie era lisa sin contar además que su cuerpo estaba lleno de lodo. Al sentarse presionaba el botón, seguido del botón de compresión de cámara. Viendo como el portal cambiaba a un color negro con destello blancos.

Mientras el portal se deformaba empezaba a succionar piezas de tierra y arrastrando lentamente y después con fuerza, haciendo que Dipper terminará en el piso. Mientras una luz cegaba a Dipper solo sintiendo que dejaba de moverse. Mienta la cápsula permanecía a la deriva de las corriente del mar, hundiéndose lentamente.

— Dipper, Dipper eres tu.

Solo se movía Dipper un poco por el sonido que había escuchado pero sin recobrar el conocimiento. Mientras una luz del Titanwal atravesaba el vidrio y abriendo la escotilla del hangar. Al meter la cápsula cerraba la escotilla, entraba Ford al cuarto tirando un cinturón grueso con protuberancia a su alrededor, golpeaba con fuerza un botón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta haciendo caer unas cuerdas. Tomaba unas cuerdas que colgaba sobre una polea sumergiéndose dentro del agua, asegurándola por las abertura que había colocado, cuando terminó de asegurar las dos cuerda cada una del otro lado salía del agua agitado y presionando un botón que se encontraba cerca de la escotilla. Miraba como las cuerdas se enrollaba y sacando la cápsula elevando lo por encima del suelo. Tomaba el cinturón que había tirado y pegando en una línea recta moviendo unos un interruptor donde mostraba 9 y cambiando cada segundo mientras Ford se alejaba.

Cuando el contador llegaba a cero el cinturón sacaba chispas derritiendo parte del metal hasta que la puerta caía haciendo un ruido que cuando lo escucho Ford salió corriendo a donde estaba la puerta viendo a Dipper en el suelo con el cuerpo sangrando.

Lo sacaba cargando como podía y llevándolo a la habitación donde tenía material médico. Primero le colocaba un pequeño objeto de metal en el corazón y viendo su frecuencia cardiaca que era 260 sobre 100. Al verlo le ponía una mascarilla de oxígeno esperando que reaccionar por sí mismo.


End file.
